The present invention relates to the read-out of data or other information which is stored, at least temporarily, in a random access memory (RAM).
For many data processing applications, it frequently occurs that information is supplied to a storage medium in a first sequence, but must be read out in a different sequence.
This occurs, for example, in the operation of devices known as programmable controllers, which receive data from a RAM, which data must be periodically updated. When such an update occurs, new data is written in in a sequence dictated by an input-output addressing scheme and must then be re-organized, or re-ordered, according to the desired read-out sequence. This has been found to be a time consuming task which reduces the system performance speed below acceptable levels.